The Jurassic Story: Arnolds Death
by Metriacanthosaurus
Summary: **UPDATED** What really happened to Arnold? How did he die? My story will fill in your questions with great answers. R&R please!


Arnold's death

Ray Arnold turns off the power; everything went dark in the control room. The only source of light; flash lights.  
"Hold onto your butts." he said, with no enthusiasm in his voice.  
He pushes the switch and nothing seemed to happen...it was still very dark. "Um..." Arnold mumbles.  
Just when they thought all hope was lost, a beep sound echoes fills the silent room. Arnold runs over to the source of noise.  
A computer.  
"It's okay!" he said.  
"Look, see that? It's on, it worked!"  
Everybody goes over to have a look but Malcolm still didn't believe that the power was truly on.  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean it worked? Everything is still off"  
"Well, maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here: Telephones, security doors and a few half dozen things but it worked. Systems ready..."  
"Where are the breakers?" asked Muldoon.  
"Maintenance shed at the end of the compound. Three minutes and I'll have the power back on in the park" Arnold announced. Arnold walks straight out of the room and to the job.  
"Well now just to be safe, I want everyone to go to the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns and the whole systems up and running again" Hammond said, confidently.

Arnold grabs a torch and walks out the door.  
Arnold walks down the hallway, and opens a door, and hides in the room.

"Alright everyone, grab some radios, and a few torches and let's get moving!" Hammond yelled. Ellie went and grabbed a handful of radios, and Muldoon grabbed 3 torches.  
"Alright everyone, lets get going" Muldoon yells.

Arnold ducks behind a desk, and looks out the window, and sees 3 heads walk past. Once he heard the door slam, he jumped out from behind the tables, and walked back into the control room.  
He walks over to the power station, and flips the power switch back to off.  
He heard the computers power down.  
He then flipped the switch back to on, and all the computer screens completely turned on.  
Arnold smiled.  
"And that's how the big dog does it" He said to himself, smiling.  
He rushed over to his computer, and opened a file, under a private named called "games folder".  
He kept the most important folders hidden with a secret name, that nobody would expect him to use, thus making it secret.  
He clicked on the "main command" file, in the folder.  
The folder opened.  
_It worked!_ He thought to himself.  
Arnold specifically set the program to this. Only he knew that if you turn the power on and off twice, it would unlock the main command file, and you could turn on all the park systems from the safety of his own desk, instead of doing everything outside, in the danger.  
He clicked all the programs to 'on'.  
"Tyrannosaurus paddock motions censors, ON" Arnold said to him self, turning each file on.  
He finally completed, and a green screen flashed:

**PARK SETTINGS ACTIVATED  
**

Arnold leaped from his chair in joy.  
A new screen flashed, and Arnolds face became puzzled.

**PLEASE GO TO MAINTENANCE COMPOUND #7 TO COMPLETE THE ACTIVATION. PLEASE TURN ON THE MAIN POWER SWITCHES, LOCATED AT THE MAIN POWER SURGE.**  
Arnold knew there must have been a catch to this.  
_That fat pig Nedry must have known about this, and changed the setting, so he could kill us all! _He thought to himself.  
Arnold was the only one that knew about this setting, he felt that if he told anyone else, they could easily just go and change the setting and try and steel the DNA.  
Not even Hammond knew.  
Arnold double checked that this wasn't a miss read, by checking the online status of the park.  
No.  
It wasn't a miss read; the power in the park was still not on.  
He had to go to the maintenance shed, and turn the park back on.  
By hand.  
He didn't want to, but it was the only way he could get out of this park.  
Without dying…  
Arnold grabbed his torch again, and grabbed his keys, and opened a draw, which could only be opened with a key. His key.  
He slowly opened the draw, and pulled out a crow-bar, and smiled.  
"You never know what could jump on you out there, in a park like ours" he said, looking at the crow bar.  
He closed the draw, and locked it.  
He looked at the door, and took a breath. He knew he had to do this, and it's not like the raptors are out, and there wouldn't be any carnivores out there now…….maybe.  
Arnold exits the room, and closes the door behind him.

Arnold walk to the back entrance on the visitor centre, and there was clearly a path leading into a thick jungle forest. Arnold sighed.  
Arnold walked down the path way, and the forest became more dark, and mysterious. He felt as if someone or something were watching him…he hoped nothing was…  
He looked further down the path, and noticed an opening, into daylight.  
"Pff, daylight. Man I haven't seen real daylight for days…" Arnold mumbled to himself.  
The clearing was now in view, and in the centre of the clearing was the Velociraptor pen. Arnold shivered at the thought of raptors. He walked into the clearing, and stared in horror as the electric wires of the Velociraptor pen were ripped open. Arnold heard a snarl in the near forest.  
_That fat pig. He must have known that the raptors were out! But why did the computer tell me the fence was on? It was a setting! That fat-ass Nedry must have changed the programme, so when we did go outside, we would be attacked and killed! Nedry knew how smart they were, so he obviously must have known. Clever. _Arnold thought to himself. _  
_He knew he had to go through the forest to get to the maintenance shed, but he didn't want to. If he turned left, and went down the road for about 2 minutes, he would be at the bunker with Hammond, Ellie and Muldoon.  
But if he turned right, and went through the forest for about 5 minutes, he would be at the shed, and he would save everyone.  
He decided to go to the shed.  
As he through the forest, he heard chirps, and squeaks.  
Directly ahead; the maintenance shed.  
A raptor screams somewhere off to his right, and it didn't sound too far. He couldn't just stand here; he had to make his dash for the shed.  
Arnold suddenly began to run, holding his crow bar up in the air, as he jumped over fallen-down trees, and puddles.  
Behind him he heard the screams and snarls of the raptors, but doesn't dare look back.  
He finally reaches the gate to the shed, and slams it shut. He falls to the ground breathing heavily, watching the raptors trying to open the gate. He knew that in a madder of seconds they would figure out they could just JUMP the fence.  
Arnold gets to his feet and walks to the shed. He opens the door, and walks in. The door shuts behind him.  
Darkness.  
He remembers his torch, and turns it on. Directly in-front of him is a staircase that leads very far down into the underground compound. He slowly walks down the stairs, hearing the eerie, cold wind blowing through-out the underground compound. He reaches the bottom, and gathers his balance. He turns left walking down a hallway, looking at cables following in the direction.  
Success.  
He finally reaches the main power surge, which will turn the power back on. Suddenly a heavy creature slams down against his body, throwing the crow bar across the hallway. Arnold screams, and pushes the creature away from his body. The creature falls beside Arnold. _Raptor. _  
As Arnold gets up, he feels a sharp pain in his right shoulder. And realised the raptor was biting him. Arnold went to punch the raptor when he loses feeling in his right arm.  
He realises no movement was made in his right arm. He stares in horror.  
_His arm was gone. The raptor bit his arm off._  
Arnold screams in terror, as he felt blood come spilling out. The raptor began chewing on the amputated arm. Arnold kicked the raptor in the head, and made a mad dash for the door, when he was pushed to the ground once again by the Velociraptor.  
The raptor stood up on-top of Arnold, with him still alive; the raptor dug its retractable claw into Arnolds back.  
Arnold screamed once more, when he was flipped on his front. The raptor immediately lowered its head, and bit into Arnold's throat, spilling blood out. Arnold knew this was it for him. Arnold tried to push the raptor off, but it was no use. In the next instant the raptor would have killed him.  
The raptor dug its claw into Arnold's chest, and everything became black.


End file.
